Marshall Lee HeartBreaker
by ikki9117akaRose
Summary: Inspired by Marshall lee heartbreaker by vandhellsing Gumball loves Marshall, but Marshall comes to Gumball because he cannot decide between Marceline, Fionna or Princess Bubblegum Happy ending people! 706 words right now


"Hey Gumball?"

Looking up I see the very person I had been…ahem…thinking about. His Black hair, while brushed and styled in front looked like he just got of bed in the back. He was wearing his black long sleeved shirt that showed off the curves he had. While skinny I don't have any curves unlike this gorgeous being in front of me. His grey scarf lay upon his shirt, exposing not an inch of skin. His red skinny jeans clung to that tight ass of his. His outfit left little to the imagination. Allowing others to perv on that body. Allowing others to see him in such a way made me angry but seeing him so beautiful made me want to do things to him that I, as a prince, have never felt the need to do. Until now.

"Yes Marshall?"

"Can I ask you a serious question?" I sighed in agitation. Completely missing the hurt look on my companions face. 'Serious Questions' from Marshall were never good. They usually led to me being asked to come some place and waiting for Marshall to get there, only for me to get scared when he pops out of no where. It also led to me falling off a cliff and Marshall to either, ditch me, get there late or come completely muddied up. Fighting Mud Golems with Fionna? How stupid does he think I am?

"I will always answer a serious question with a serious answer."*

"Who do you think I should ask to be my date to the Royal Ball?" My heart skipped a beat. "Date? Since when do you take a date? You've never taken a date. Ever."

"I know but I have never liked anyone before this" I said that out loud? Wait! Marshall likes someone?!

"Who do you like?" my voice had gone cold and monotone. Marshall didn't seem to notice.

"Well Fionna is like my best friend and I can always rely on her to help me out and Princess Bubblegum is so gorgeous I can't take my eyes off her but Marceline is a vampire like me and we get each other cause we have so much in common and…." While he took a breathe I decided to cut in.

" But I thought you had already gotten over Fionna…she even thought you two had a date and you were both glad that it wasn't one, right?"

Marshall looked generally nervous now "W-well yeah-h"

"If you only base your relationship on looks then you won't be very happy with Princess Bubblegum, now will you?" a splash of red covered Marshall's cheeks by now. Red looks good on him.

"I-I g-gues-s"

"You and Marceline may be vampires but you never get along unless you are playing your bases together. Face it Marshall you'll never be happy. Why would you even think about asking one of them?" Tears crept into the corners of Marshall's eyes.

"My heartbeat actually moves at an average rate** and I find the need to breathe and my cheeks actually fill with color. I'm in love Gumball."

I could feel my candy heart break in two. He was in love? I hung my head in shame. Marshall is in love and here I am telling him that he won't be happy with either of them. If someone was worthy enough to gain Marshall's affections then I need to support him, not insult his love just cause I envy them. Envy how they have gained the one thing I have always wanted. But do not deserve if I'm reduced to jealousy.

"Marshall whoever you choose to ask will say yes. You are a great guy that deserves to get the one he…loves. Just ask the one you are in love with and I'm sure you can win her heart" like you've one mine.

" Now if you'll excuse me I need to get the preparations ready for the Ball. Have a good day Marshall Lee" without looking at my loves face I take the walk leading to the castle. After arriving to my room I am unable to handle the days stress and curl up on my bed with a single blanket and sleep the rest of the day away.

706 words

Started and finished in the first hour in a half on September 15, 2012

Just wrote this because I was inspired by **Marshall lee heartbreaker** **by** ~**vandhellsing** and I wanted to let you know I'm alive just really depressed and dealing with family problems but I'm trying to get a therapist so hopefully I'll be better soon and youll be getting more stories over the next week My goal is to finish all my stories by the end of the year and have 10 new in progress stories by the end of the school year This story is going to be 3 chapters long the next one is in Marshall Lee's Pov I seem to be getting better at 1st person pov and I'm trying to bulk up my paragraphs thanks to a reviewer Iron-E an anonymous review on my story If I dreamt of you, would you love me?

Till next time


End file.
